Hero In Another World
by dragonbornmatt
Summary: John is a traveling Hero who has come to Vale in search of spending a little vacation time away from his own world, but in his search for peace he discovers that this world doesn't seem quite as peaceful as he first thought.


**Hello everyone, Dragonbornmatt here and this particular story will have some connection to The Hero's Arrival. Although this will not be a crossover fic, it might contain one villain from Adventure Time if I choose to put him in, so without further ado here let's begin.**

Chapter 1: The Start of a Little Something

John walked around the city of Vale, surveying the area for anyone who looked like a threat. "Hell of a night to visit a new world," John smiled to himself, the surrounding area was gorgeous at nighttime and it filled the walking armory with a sort of happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time, "This place is overflowing with aura."

Teleporting to the top of a tall building, John looked down at the detailed city and started scanning the area with his telepathy and was surprised to find one shop owner awake and apparently open for business. Scanning further, John heard the thoughts of a man with a cane walking up to the shop that was run by the elder man, listening to the cane wielding man's thoughts John heard him think, 'Just another Dust job, maybe ill actually get to break a skull or two.'

"Well that can't be good," John lept from his perch on top of the building and teleported on the roof of the building right next to the shop, "let's see how to handle this one."

John focused his thoughts to scan for how many men this guy had with him. "Ten?" John asked himself, "This must be a small job."

John teleported on the ceiling using his grav-shoes to silently stick to the ceiling and watch as the redhead told the shopkeeper, "Give me all the dust you have and none of my men will hurt you." "Ummm excuse me sir," the man who John identified as Roman Torchwick looked up to see the hero perched on the ceiling, "but it appears to me that what your doing is taking without paying and from where I come from that's wrong, so I suggest you and your...friends leave so I dont have to put all of you in full body casts, or worse, body-bags" Roman simply smiled and said "I think your in a bad position to make threats...men show this 'hero' some manners when speaking to a professional."

The men surrounded John with swords as he jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor while taking out what looked to be a baton, "Well mr. 'professional' I've probably been doing this longer than you've been stealin, hell probably even longer than you have been alive, but that's enough talk for now," John pressed a button on the baton looking weapon and it extended into an 8 foot long staff, "let's dance." John twirled his staff over his head, knocking out the men who didn't duck. One of the men charged at John with his sword who was quickly dispatched with a quick reversal of the staff to the man's head. The staff smashed into the rest of the men around the hero, knocking all but three out. The remaining three turned their swords into guns which John twirled his staff to deflect the bullets then pulled out his favorite pistols, Purgatory and Limbo, and shot two of the men in the head. The last man shot at John who simply deflected the bullets with his katana, Manhattan, and cut the man in half.

Roman looked at John and frowned, "Anymore weapons I should know about?" "Just two for now," John pulled out two weapons, looking like knives, "meet Tartarus," John unfolded one of the blades into a 4 foot sword with red and black outlining, "and Olympus." John unfolded the second blade into another 4 foot blade with a blue and white outline, with both blades sporting a dragon symbol in the middle of the blade. Roman smiled and pointed his cane at John firing a rocket at the hero who easily dodged and grabbed the redhead, "Your in trouble now buddy." The rocket cane wielder simply smiled and looked to the side as a fireball struck John in the face.

John flew back a few feet and then regained his balance slowing himself down by dragging his shoes along the ground to come to a complete stop. "The hell was that?" John questioned while pointing his sniper, accuro, toward the direction of the fireball. "Afraid of a little fire?" roman mocked while grinning, "No, but you should be." John replied shooting at the source of the fireball while shooting one of his own at Roman. Roman barely managed to shoot a rocket from his cane and propel himself upward before the fireball made impact, landing perfectly on the roof nearby where he landed his helicopter. John sighed as he realized he lost track of both the fire wielder and Roman amidst the chaos. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me here," John said as he walked out of the burning, empty shop where the fight took place, "I wonder where the shopkeeper went?" John asked to no one in particular, "We got him out." a girl in red replied as John turned to face the voice and was met with 4 girls. "Must be girls night out." John thought.

**Alright so sorry it took so long buuuuuut I kinda got busy during the year and I didnt like how the original chapter was so short. Anyway I'll update when I can and when I feel like it so don't really expect a set time schedule of when I update. Dragonbornmatt signing off.**


End file.
